


玉成

by Molline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molline/pseuds/Molline
Summary: 皇帝、王爷和将军的三角故事。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章  
洛阳城里风光好，四月里春风融融，正是不冷不热的好天气。  
今日城里又有一件大喜事。镇西将军穆远上月大败安史，带着收获的战利品--金银财宝、美女奴隶，班师回朝了。陛下龙心大悦，不仅给满朝文武放了一天假，还让自己最宠爱的弟弟景王主持迎接穆将军回京的仪式。  
听风是景王府上一个普普通通的洒扫小厮，今年十四岁，面目清秀。今天一早上他都战战兢兢，听说景王为了接穆将军这事儿，发了大脾气，接连发落了身边两个得用的人。王爷少年时也曾征战沙场，后来回了洛阳当个闲散王爷。到今年，王爷已经二十二岁了，仍未娶妻，也不近女色，说是军营里养成的习惯。  
这王府里没个女主人约束着，终归不像样。  
好在听风只是希望守好本分，不要丢了这洒扫的差事。偏生不凑巧：魏管事从王爷房里出来，点了他的名字。  
"就你吧，听风，给王爷送早膳。"魏管事叹气拍拍他的肩膀，"你也是个聪明孩子，注意着点，别触了王爷的霉头。服侍得好，回头的赏也是有的。"  
听风心里便是咯噔一下。早膳是绿豆莲子雪耳粥，配酸萝卜、酸黄瓜二样小菜同梅花糕两块，拿花梨木的托盘盛着。听风端着盘子，小心翼翼地问："王爷，用早膳么？"  
里面传来闷闷一句"进来"。听风掀起帘子却被吓了一跳。景王一个人披头散发的，盘腿坐在榻上，地上打碎了一个瓷碗。  
听风趋步上前，不敢拿正眼看他，只把盘子举过头顶，从盘子底下偷偷地瞄。  
"王爷？"  
"把东西放下，你出去吧。"景王的声音听起来挺平静的，大约也是熄了怒火。  
"诺。"  
听风放下盘子，正欲离开，突然听见景王道："抬起头来。"  
听风抬起头，并不敢正眼瞧景王，只觉得王爷的头发生的真是好，他娘亲的头发也比不上王爷的又黑又长，用一个文词儿来形容，应是叫什么"青丝如瀑"的。  
景王却一把掐住他的下巴，教听风浑身一颤。因为年少习武的缘故，景王的手劲大得很，指腹粗糙生茧，摩擦着皮肤很是不舒服。  
"……倒是有三五分相似。可惜了。"景王冷笑了一声撤回了手，"下去吧。"  
听风并不知道发生了些什么，他想了想，将地上的碎瓷片拾起，出来看见魏管事，将方才的事情挑着些说了，问道："魏管事，我刚才做的有何不妥……"  
魏管事打量着这个孩子，叹道："你做的没错。我们下人有下人的烦忧。王爷他，也有王爷的烦忧，不是我们这些下人能够窥探的。"  
  
  
景王宁成瑾独自坐了一会，自己拿了梳子，慢慢把头发拢起来束在发冠里。他这一把头发，从小就被宫里的嬷嬷赞叹过，说是宫妃的头发也保养得不如五殿下好。也有看他不受先帝的宠爱，作弄他，给他戴花玩，笑他生得女相，该当做女孩来养。  
……都是些前尘往事。却说回今天这一出，明知道是皇兄故意让他难堪，但是自己如今处境也尴尬，总不能抗旨。一想到要去见那个人，心里真是五味杂陈。今天早上闹的这一出，想必已经被传到宫里去，宁成瑜肯定已经知道了。此刻怕不是偎红倚翠，听着大太监传他的笑话呢。  
宁成瑾穿好衣服，走出来对魏管事道："备车马，别误了时辰。"又说："让刚才那个小子跟本王一起去。"  
宁成瑜不想让他如意，那么……他又怎能让对方如意呢！  
  
  
听风有苦难言。方才景王那一番近似轻薄的举动，已经把他吓得不行。多年来一直有着景王好男风的传闻，他这样对自己，难道是……不对不对，景王说自己同另一人有三五分相似，难道景王对这人……可这人又是谁……  
听风越想越乱。直到景王府的车驾在东城门前停下，他才愕然醒转。  
远处有马蹄声杳杳传来，应是穆将军的军队到了。  
按照仪式的流程，穆远此次率领十万军队回京交接，但这十万人马都只能停在东门外郊野，不得入城。能够进入城门的，只有一百亲卫和穆远本人。  
穆远此人是个传奇。他以一介平民之身，居于将军之位，已经十分难得；更加难得的是他的年纪。穆远从戎十载，如今也不过才二十四岁，却身负赫赫战功，南平百越，北定突厥，不久前更是平定了入侵西边的安史人。可以说，除了那些比他大上整整一轮的武将，穆远便是这沙场之上的第一人。  
听风实在是想不出这样一个人会是何等的英明神武的样貌。直到见到他的时候，听风才知道，之前纵使有的一切设想都是枉然。  
那人骑着一匹极神俊的马从大开的城门中走来，身上的铠甲在阳光照耀下熠熠生辉。一百亲卫跟在他的身后，行列整肃。观礼的百姓都安静下来。  
如果说景王殿下是形貌昳丽，色若春晓之花，那穆远将军则是清冷出尘，貌若中秋之月，又自带兵戈之气，凛凛不可侵犯。听风还是有自知之明的，"清秀"与"清冷"虽只一字之隔，但决计不可能将自己这普普通通的相貌同穆远将军联系到一起去，除非景王瞎了眼。  
长成这样的人不该当将军，应该做仙人。  
  
景王殿下也有四五年没见过穆远了，他袖手立在台上，打量着对方。穆远和记忆中变化并不大，塞外的风沙好像根本不会带给他什么变化。这人真是上天眷顾，生得一副好皮相，晒不黑也磨不粗，反倒给洗练出一种锋锐的美来。  
他看见穆远朝他看过来，想来穆远也知道今天会是他来迎。他也佩服穆远，永远是这么一副从容淡定的样子。  
除了当初在皇兄身下辗转呻吟的时候--苍白的面颊腾起薄红，眼中迷离着水雾……皇兄啊皇兄，皇兄想要得到的东西，有什么是得不到的呢。  
仪式很简单，大部分都有宫里派来的太监完成，鸣钟鼓，呈风仪，三宣五誓，和一拜天地二拜高堂的婚仪也没有多大区别。宁成瑾心思游离，直到穆远走到他面前，将一卷舆图呈给他。  
"这是安史的地形图。"穆远单膝跪地，低声道，"大宁的版图又扩大了，吾主万岁。"  
宁成瑾冷笑："都是皇兄的天下。"  
他接过舆图，心思一转，将图穷匕见的古老故事故事迅速抛在脑后，随口道："穆将军远道而来，十万将士定然也累了。今日就先在景王府歇下，安顿兵士，明日再进宫面圣。"  
"……恐怕，于礼不合。"  
宁成瑾眯起眼睛，像是在抵挡粼粼铠甲反射的刺目阳光："皇兄说今日一切让小王安排，穆将军是觉得皇兄的旨意有何不妥吗？还是说，穆将军这么急着去见皇兄，另外有所图谋？是看上了元和宫里的皇位，想要谋权篡位，还是看上了我皇兄的身子，想要再承恩泽？"  
景王殿下这几句话说得极小声，几乎就是在同穆远耳语一般。  
穆远没什么表情地抬头望着他："景王殿下，慎言。"  
宁成瑾盯着他的双眼，深黑无底，波澜不惊……真是可恶，永远是这么一副表情，全天下都不放在心上，无所牵无所挂的表情，最令人无名火起。皇兄也是喜欢这一副表情吧。对比之下，自己那点心思简直幼稚得愚蠢。  
宁成瑾俯下身去，握住穆远的手将他拉起来，唇边勾起一抹笑容："穆将军哪里的话？小王或许有些失言，不过我大宁的确少不了穆将军这样的栋梁之才。仪式已毕，到了洛阳地界，你大可放心休息。"  
说着他拉着穆远的手，也不管众人，只叫上听风，径自走向车驾。  
穆远挣脱也不是不挣脱也不是，面色显然不善。听风看见他仓促地回头看了一眼，眉头动了一动，却什么话也没有说。  
  
景王府上下守备森严。  
宁成瑾反正是无所谓，心情颇佳地揣测着元和宫里皇兄的反应，反正他的一举一动一言一行都逃不了皇兄的耳目。直到进了景王府，穆远也一直冷着一张脸，一句话也不说。  
穿过前厅，进了内堂，随口吩咐魏管事收拾外间杂事，又特地指挥听风去备下热水。宁成瑾望着穆远笑道："别来无恙啊穆将军，不会还在生小王的气吧？"  
他眼珠一转："我可是念你的紧。"  
穆远正除去头盔，闻言道："臣……不觉得和景王有什么交情。"  
"哦？"宁成瑾饶有兴味地拿起他那只头盔掂量着，"穆将军还真是贵人多忘事啊。不过也怪不得穆将军，小王虽说顶着个王爷名分，到底是除却五年前那一次，任性妄为，给穆将军捅了个大篓子之外，都不曾出过洛阳，见识哪里比得上穆将军深厚呢？小王人微言轻，也就今日能借一借皇兄的东风，在这小小王府内做一做主了。"  
穆远皱眉："……五年前的旧事，不提也罢。"  
宁成瑾嗤笑："穆将军是害羞了？小王可都记得一清二楚呢。五年前那一日和今日一模一样，只不过给穆将军接风洗尘之人不是小王，而是皇兄以九五之尊的身份，亲自出马--"


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章  
"五年前，元和宫，穆将军和皇兄两情相悦，在那龙床上行云雨之事，品鱼水之欢，小王在屏风后头可都看得一清二楚--那时你也许不知道，后来你肯定也知晓了。不过皇兄也真是舍得，就为了糟蹋小王的一片情意，竟然愿意陪着你演这一出戏。不过看起来，他也未必把你放在眼里，不过当你是和后宫妇人一样的玩物。不然……他怎会容许旁人在一边看着呢？小王委屈一下自然是没有什么，只是心疼穆将军罢了。不过小王看穆将军似乎并不放在心上，原来也是个冷心冷情之人，倒显得是小王自作多情了。"  
穆远抿着嘴唇不发一言，面上线条冷肃。  
见他这模样，宁成瑾的笑容越发恶意起来。听风恰在此时进来，被宁成瑾一把拉倒怀里。  
"从那之后我便对穆将军念念不忘。皇兄不知道穆将军的好，我却知道的。这孩子却有三分肖你，我也一直带在身边--"  
听风完全懵了，随即脸红的要滴出血来。热水盆子没有端稳，大半泼在了二位主子身上。听风连滚带爬伏在地上，拼命磕头道："王爷饶命！小的该死！"  
穆远对听风温言道："这里没有你的事，你下去吧。"  
听风走后，房间里的气氛更加微妙了起来。穆远的脸氤氲在热水的水汽里，晕上一层浅浅的薄红。宁成瑾心头一动，扣着穆远的后脑，覆上了那两瓣没什么血色的唇。  
柔软的，有温度的，并不像穆远其人那样冷漠无情。宁成瑾试探性地扫过对方的齿列，出人意料的，穆远甚至并没有推拒，微微张了口迎合他。  
这反倒更加激起了宁成瑾的怒气来。他揪着穆远的领口，在喘息的间隙恶狠狠地道："你还真是来者不拒啊！"说着一把拉过穆远让他坐在自己大腿上，动作也更加蛮横凶狠起来。  
宁成瑾舔着穆远的舌边和齿龈，叼着对方的舌尖吮吸着。奇怪的是，厌恨的情绪并不使他排斥这种情人间亲密的行为，反倒是宁成瑾自己，从唇齿交融之间获得了某种快感。前尘旧事的耻辱混合着今朝的唇齿之欢，使他有了某种复仇的快意。  
一番亲吻下来两人都是气喘吁吁。穆远偏过头去，眸中水光盈盈地望着宁成瑾，淡淡道："景王殿下可满意了？"  
宁成瑾慢条斯理地舔着嘴唇："穆将军上面的味道自然是不错。不过--从前小王只道是穆将军与皇兄两情相悦，这才甘于献身，上了皇兄的龙床。今日这一出倒是让小王困惑不解，难不成穆将军也心悦于小王吗？这般投怀送抱，与小王共享口舌之娱的，很难想象是皎皎如月的穆远将军啊。"  
"还是说……"宁成瑾含笑，狎昵地上下打量着穆远，"穆将军根本就是人尽可夫，千人骑万人跨的婊子，成天撅着屁股求人肏的浪货，扒开你那道貌岸然的铠甲，全是旁的男人咬出拧出的青紫的痕迹……"  
宁成瑾越说越兴奋，直到穆远抬手给了他一耳光。  
"景王殿下可编排够了？陛下……若知道景王私底下是这样的人，不知道要有多失望！"  
"穆将军恼羞成怒了？"宁成瑾捂着脸哈哈大笑，"你扯着皇兄的大旗，狐假虎威？便是皇兄来了又如何？我难道还……"  
"殿下，陛下从宫中传了急诏--"  
听风此时真是想死的心都有了。替那宫里来的公公开了房门，看见的便是这么一副情状。主子间的恩怨，不是他能够干涉的。  
连顺公公是宫里的老人了，跟了三位陛下，什么事情没见过呢。看见景王与穆将军纠纠缠缠，只在心里暗暗记下一笔，眼皮子掀了一掀，道："景王殿下，陛下让您现在进宫里去。"  
"若是小王不愿去呢？"  
"景王殿下可得想好了，违抗陛下的旨意，那可是大不敬，往严重了说，便是谋反的罪名……"  
宁成瑾笑道："皇兄的话小王自然是听的。却不知穆远将军该如何安置？"  
连顺恭谨道："陛下说了，一切按着穆远将军的意思来，便是歇在景王府也是可行的。"  
宁成瑾回头望着穆远："你看。"随即起身对连顺说："待我换身衣服，便进宫里去吧。"  
  
景王府离皇宫近的很，也就是隔了两道宫墙的距离，甚至都称不上是一个外辟的王府。宁成瑾对这些重重叠叠的宫殿再熟悉不过了，十五岁之前他一直住在这里，开府之后也几乎是日日前来。  
他走得有些急，步伐不稳--他不愿意承认，刚才甚至被穆远挑起了邪火。可皇兄又不得不见--也好，就让他看看，这个弟弟是有多么的龌龊不堪吧。  
天熙帝宁成瑜，此时正懒懒躺在元和宫后殿的床榻上。他继承了宁氏皇族一贯的好相貌，有着迤逦妩媚的眉眼，但数年来身处皇帝之位，使他的身上又多了旁人难企的威严。这种威严不同于穆远那种久经沙场的杀伐决断的冷肃，更多的是那种属于上位者的不容置喙的气势。  
此刻，宁成瑜是完全放松的姿态，逗弄着一岁多的皇长子宁晚鸿。见宁成瑾来了，朝他身下瞥了一眼，嗤笑道："阿瑾的景王府里没有女人么？"  
宁成瑾大喇喇地往龙床另一头一坐，说着就要撩开衣襟："不是有穆将军在吗？"  
"你最好别动他，"宁成瑜慢悠悠地说着，神态平和而从容，慈爱地注视着他的皇长子，就像是一个再平凡不过的父亲，"穆远是朕的人啊，你又不是不知道。"  
"阿瑾不也是皇兄的人么。"宁成瑾盯着宁成瑜的脸，笑嘻嘻地说着，"普天之下莫非王土，天下之人又有谁不是皇兄的人呢？"  
说着，他曼笑着趴倒他皇兄的身上，搭着皇兄的手往自己身下摸去："皇兄，你的臣弟现在有了要紧的事情，帮帮臣弟可好？"  
宁成瑾故作出一副淫靡姿态，一双勾人的桃花眼斜睨着他的皇兄。也不知是不是宁成瑜骨节分明的手隔着薄薄的衣料覆着他的敏感之处，温热的触感隐约传来，总之敏感的地方更加敏感了起来。  
"唔嗯……"宁成瑾按着宁成瑜的手不轻不重地揉着，"皇兄就帮帮臣弟……"  
"自己弄出来。"  
宁成瑾睁大了眼睛，一副难以置信的样子："什么？"  
"朕说，"宁成瑜连看也不愿意看他一眼，仍是逗弄着大皇子，"阿瑾自己把它弄出来。"  
"……好。"宁成瑾沉默半晌，忽的一笑，"阿瑾自然听皇兄的。"  
一人之下万人之上的景王殿下，此刻半躺在元和宫后殿的龙床上，褪去了了亵裤，大张着双腿。他一手紧紧抓着被单，另一手轻握着自己阳根，上下捋动起来。  
"好皇兄……"宁成瑾媚笑着，吐气如丝，"亲亲臣弟可好？臣弟……啊……唔嗯……阿瑾、想要皇兄……哈……"  
他半眯着眼睛，加快了捋动的速度，连后腰也忍不住微微弓起来。只是他这么卖力的表演，宁成瑜却好似根本没有看到，仍然在逗弄着他的宝贝儿子，也不怕给孩子造成什么不良影响。  
从某种程度上来说，宁成瑜和穆远还真是天生一对啊。宁成瑾分心想着。  
但是身体上的快感却轻易地背叛了人的思想。宁成瑾张着口，失神地望着元和宫的宫顶。他的身上尽是欲望腾起的潮红，束好的头发也在动作之间散乱下来。  
"皇兄，快疼疼阿瑾……"  
宁成瑜终于抬头看了他一眼，一双眼睛如同古井，深邃而无情。  
"哈啊……"宁成瑾猝不及防地与他对视，狼狈不堪地缴了械。他猛然卸了力瘫在床上，一股白浊自指尖喷射出来，溅在他新换的亲王服上，溅在龙床上。他额上渗出薄汗，大口大口地喘息着："皇兄……"  
"弄干净。"  
"好皇兄……"  
"舔掉。"  
宁成瑾笑应道："好。"  
他举起手，将自己手指上白浊的液体一点一点地舔舐干净，边舔舐着边透过指尖缝隙觑着他的皇兄。随后，他又跪趴下来，用舌扫去被单上那些星星点点的痕迹，留下一团团被唾液濡湿的水渍。  
在宁成瑜的面前，他宁成瑾就是一只没有尊严的狗。他最难堪的一面全部都展现在对方眼里，他丢掉自己全部的尊严，听从他的一切命令。  
可是宁成瑜根本不会因此而多看他一眼。  
这个高高在上的男人，从小就拥有一切，什么都无需烦忧。他能说任何话，做任何事，决定任何人的生死。自己虽然和他血脉相连，但根本就是一个可笑的玩物，和宫里那些空耗年华至白头的宫人们没有任何区别，甚至不如他们。宁成瑜或许偶然会看上一个小宫女的美貌而与她春宵一度，却从来不会因为自己而有所动容。  
可笑的是，他还偏要装出一副和自己兄友弟恭的样子，做一个没有丝毫污点的帝王，全天下都敬仰他，膜拜他……  
宁成瑾想起自己接穆远的时候说出的那些话，感觉心里好极了。  
宁成瑜。这个人真是恶毒啊。根本不值得自己在他身上耗费心血。  
所以宁成瑾，你就是犯贱。  
他有多爱宁成瑜，就有多恨宁成瑜。  
  
宁成瑾舔了舔唇角，现在他嘴里尽是他自己东西的腥膻气味了。他凑过去看他的大侄子宁晚鸿："晚鸿生得真好看，和皇兄简直是一个模子里刻出来的。"  
小孩子朝宁成瑾伸出手，咯咯咯地笑起来。  
"你父皇一定很喜欢你吧。"宁成瑾感慨着，抬头用一双湿漉漉的桃花眼望向他皇兄，"我可以抱抱他吗？"


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章  
皇长子宁晚鸿的生母，是惠妃严晴雪。严晴雪是左丞相严谦之的嫡长女，又生了皇长子，身份很是尊贵。  
皇后莫雨菲六年前薨逝，此后天熙帝就一直后位虚悬。进宫三年，严晴雪如今是宫里最为盛宠的妃子，代掌凤印，统领六宫，又生了皇长子，可谓是风头无两。  
但严晴雪始终捉摸不透那人的心思。伴君如伴虎，她只能说是承接了最多的帝王雨露，却从不敢冀求他的半分眷怜。她只知道皇帝确然是不爱她的，不然为何不给她后位，给她的儿子太子之位？她的出身也并非担不起这个位置。  
她只能感叹，他不爱她。  
\--他根本不爱任何人，他只爱他的帝王权柄。  
  
严晴雪此刻心里也很是忐忑。皇上带了鸿儿进了元和宫，说是要赏些玩意儿给他，去了两个时辰也不曾回来。她爱子心切，忍不住想要去探查一番。  
她准备了南瓜甜羮--说来也奇，天熙帝竟是喜欢吃甜食的，这也是她偶然从御膳房打听来，陛下每逢甜食总会多动两筷子。  
在元和宫门口却被连顺拦下："陛下刚刚召见了景王，想来是有要事。娘娘请回吧。"  
严晴雪正在踌躇之间，却听见元和宫里传出呻吟之声。她神色一顿，这声音……分明是……沾染了情欲……  
若是连顺不曾说谎，此刻殿中之人应当只有陛下，景王，与鸿儿三人。  
她不敢想下去。  
可宫里隐约传出的淫词浪语，又牵动着她的心思。严晴雪面上晕红，咬牙道："还请连顺公公向陛下通报一声，臣妾要见陛下。"  
连顺打量着她，半晌才道："杂家通报便是，惠妃娘娘好自为之。"  
严晴雪何尝不知这一次很有可能触犯天颜？但她也不过是一个母亲，也不过是为了她的孩儿！  
  
连顺进了后殿，快步走上前去对宁成瑜道："陛下，惠妃娘娘求见。"  
"哦，她来做什么？"  
"回陛下，惠妃娘娘说是来给陛下送南瓜甜羮的，不过依奴才之见……应是来看大皇子的。"  
"让她一炷香后进来。"  
宁成瑾笑嘻嘻地觑着宁成瑜道："阿瑾倒很是好奇，这位宠冠六宫的惠妃娘娘究竟是什么模样呢。"  
宁成瑜淡淡道："你收拾一下，让惠妃看见不好。"  
"嗯……"宁成瑾嗤笑一声，"好吧。"  
他掩好衣襟，收拢袖口，束起发冠，正襟危坐地望着他那皇兄："皇兄你看，这样如何？"  
先前他蹬掉了赤金短靴，一双脚上穿着雪白的云纹袜，悬在龙床下晃来晃去。  
严晴雪进来时见到的就是这么一副情景，她来不及细想，连忙伏身行礼道："臣妾见过陛下，见过景王殿下。"  
宁成瑜将膝上幼子交给她，想了想，又从指上褪下一个宝石的戒指给孩子攥在手心里，对严晴雪说："惠妃，把大皇子带回去吧。"  
严晴雪接过一岁多的大皇子抱在怀里，压下心头的一片苦涩，缓缓起身："臣妾告退--臣妾做了南瓜甜羮，陛下同景王殿下不妨用一些。"  
宁成瑾笑道："多谢娘娘美意，小王代陛下谢过娘娘了。"  
  
"阿瑾可知，朕召你来，所为何事？"  
"阿瑾怎么敢随意揣度皇兄的心思呢。"总不过是为了穆远那些事情罢了。  
"东海水寇为祸频仍，朕想让你去平寇。"  
宁成瑾闻言一怔，这和他想的不太一样……好一会儿他才开口道："陛下舍得让臣弟离开洛阳了？"  
"阿瑾自非池中物。"宁成瑜面色平静，"京中抽不开其他人手，镇西将军刚刚抵京，劳顿久矣，且不熟悉东海形势。朕思来想后，觉得还是阿瑾最合适。"  
宁成瑾深吸一口气："陛下三思，臣弟也并不熟悉东海--"  
"朕心意已决，不必再提。朕给你三万灵羽军，十日后便启程。"  
"……是。"  
  
宁成瑾走出元和宫，一时觉得阳光太过刺眼，忍不住伸手遮挡。他真是越发地不懂他的皇兄所思所想。  
也许这二十余年来，从未有人懂过他。  
他将一切亲密的情绪排斥在外，一个人坐在高台之上。这么多年来……一定很孤独吧。  
在宫门前却看见了一个令他意外之人："穆将军怎么来了？"是来见皇兄的吧。  
穆远倚马而立，面色沉静如水："臣来寻景王殿下。"  
宁成瑾吃了一惊，眉目一转笑道："真真是太阳打西边出来了。不知小王做了什么，让穆将军如此挂牵？"  
穆远抿了抿下唇，道："陛下可曾为难于景王殿下？"  
"自然没有。"宁成瑾见他独自一人，不曾带车骑，而是牵了马来，便翻身上马，回头看见穆远还一个人怔怔站着，"穆将军？"  
两人一人乘一马，沿着宫墙慢慢踱回了景王府，相对无言。  
"穆远……"宁成瑾喃喃道，"一个两个的，都不知在想些什么。"  
  
一个时辰之后，正式的御诏便送到了景王府。  
穆远是最惊讶的："景王殿下，您方才为何不……"  
宁成瑾领了旨，饶有趣味地看着穆远："想不到穆将军也有不是不苟言笑的时候。不过话说回来，穆将军不是也说，本王与穆将军并无什么交情。既然如此，皇兄与本王所谈之事，也不必尽教穆将军知晓了。"  
穆远的脸色有些苍白："是，我明白了。是臣僭越。"  
"你是皇兄的臣子，却不是我的臣子。"宁成瑾微微一笑，摇摇头，"唔，不过--你不见得想当他的臣，他也不见得要你做他的臣。"  
"我穆远效忠大宁皇室，如何不能是殿下臣子？"穆远略略后退一步，语气有些尖锐地反问，"殿下莫要再自轻自贱了。"  
宁成瑾见他凝视着自己，眼波宁静，隐隐光华蕴敛，不由感慨良多。宁成瑜想必也欣赏这一双眼睛，所以才--他嗤笑道："穆远，你这话可别教皇兄听见了。说不好……便是你我二人，勾结谋反，掉脑袋除九族的大罪。"  
"……是我失言了。"  
宁成瑾钩过他的下巴仔细端详，片刻笑道："果然，人若是有一副好皮囊，说什么都能被轻易原谅。"  
"景王殿下原先生气了么？"  
"唔，确实不曾。"  
"那么，"穆远低垂着眉眼，"也不必说什么原谅了。景王殿下，当真甘心么？"  
甘心……甘心什么呢？甘心被宁成瑜牢牢圈住，玩弄于股掌之间，像一只笼中的金丝雀，永远飞不出这洛阳城？不对，他明明要放自己去东海……不怕自己脱离掌控吗？不怕自己……造反吗？  
压下心中疑惑，宁成瑾朝穆远抬了抬下巴："你倒是说说，本王有何不甘？"  
"不敢妄意揣度殿下心思，不过，若我是王爷，决不愿困囿于此。"  
"那你待如何？"  
"愿助殿下，以成大业！"  
像是听见了什么最好笑的笑话一样，宁成瑾松开了捏着穆远下巴的手，哈哈大笑道："穆将军吃错了什么东西？--东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱说。"  
"殿下不信我？"穆远的眼神中流露出失望来，随即自嘲地笑道，"也怪，我与殿下五年未见，乍一见面又是如此情形--"  
穆远的笑就像是一个危险的信号。不知为什么，宁成瑾的内心隐隐有些恐慌起来。他害怕再这样下去，会发生什么令他不愿亲见之事。过午的一切都有些反常--  
他看见穆远靠近过来，淡漠出尘的脸上有一种陌生难言的神色。他刚想开口说些什么，嘴唇便被骤然封住--  
穆远主动吻了他。  
穆远显然是一个生涩的吻者，但他很认真、很执着地在同宁成瑾接吻。他捧着景王殿下的脸颊，炙热的唇瓣紧紧相贴，却又仿佛害怕一般而微微颤抖着。他试探着伸出舌，仔细描摹过对方的唇形和齿列。  
宁成瑾似是心有所感，喉间滚出一声叹息，慢慢松开了齿隙。穆远毕竟是久经沙场的将军，如何不知应该把握战机？长舌乘虚而入，却又像个无措的孩子那样不知所措。  
说不清是怎样一种情绪，此时此刻，宁成瑾心情珍重而惶恐。他耐心地引导着穆远，勾着他的舌一点一点探入自己。  
忽的宁成瑾感受到脸上落下两滴温热的液体。  
"你……哭了？"  
男儿有泪不轻弹，可穆远的确是在哭的。大滴大滴的眼泪水从眼眶中溢出来，止都止不住。哪里像是个将军模样呢。  
宁成瑾伸手拭去他眼眶边的泪水："……别哭。穆将军在战场上，也这样哭鼻子吗？"  
穆远翕动着眼睫，微声道："殿下如今可信我？我……待殿下的情意--对不起，是我失仪，让殿下为难……"  
宁成瑾心却凉了下来。  
不怨他猜疑。这数年下来，他早就见惯了宁成瑜的无情，他捧出去的一颗真心从来得不到珍视，每每被那人冷冷丢在一边，像是丢掉一枚过季不吃的蔬果。他又怎知穆远这一出，几分真心几分假意？焉知他不是与皇兄串通，给他罗织谋反的罪名？  
故而，宁成瑾只是退开，温柔笑道："我已知你心意。事情重大，还是从长计议为好。"


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章  
十天日子说长不长说短不短。宁成瑾也忙得很，整编军队、调动粮草、军务交接，每日一大早就带了人出门去，直到月上柳梢才回来。这时间穆远自然早已睡下，整个景王府都陷入寂静之中。  
只是，每晚宁成瑾回来时，桌上总放着一碟桂花糕，小巧精致的两块，清甜软糯，齿颊余香。旁边留有月白信笺，上书寥寥慰问数语，多为"早休息""加餐饭"之类，署名是"遥之"。  
遥之是穆远的字。  
宁成瑾不知该如何面对，只好有意避着穆远，任由穆远在府内自如来去，并不打探他每日都做什么。  
他知道自己秉性之中是个软弱的人，纵使嘴上逞强，内心却一直在逃避问题。  
不值当。  
到了临行那日，宁成瑾犹豫了片刻，还是到厢房去看了穆远。  
按着皇兄的吩咐，他应当星夜启程。穆远并不知道这一点，已经早早睡下。宁成瑾三更未至过去，站在房门口，远远看见穆远陷于睡梦之中，只是眉头紧皱，像是有什么烦忧之事。  
"也是苦命之人。"略一回想往事，宁成瑾不由感慨。  
他走过去，分明已经刻意放轻脚步，还是让穆远惊醒了。  
也许是征战多年，养成了枕戈待旦的习惯。穆远猛地睁开眼，躬身暴起，出手迅捷如鹰，一下子扼住了宁成瑾的咽喉。  
"咳……咳咳。"宁成瑾一下子喘不过起来。他翻了个白眼，握住对方的手腕，"穆远，是我。"  
穆远的手腕……比他想象中还要纤细，摸上去几乎就是一层皮覆着瘦骨。皮肤却并不光滑，交错着几道疤痕。  
也是，穆远本就和那些五大三粗的蛮狠武士不同。他这幅形貌适合做儒雅书生，俊秀才子，可他……却天生适合战场。  
穆远松了手，别过脸去："殿下……要走了吗？"  
他穿着素白的中衣，长发凌乱泻下，跪伏在床上向他行礼，有种迷离的美感。整个人却仍然是戒备的姿势，提防着黑暗中看不见的敌人。  
宁成瑾踌躇着说："是，一刻后便要启程。我……本王也不曾想要惊动了你。"  
"殿下有这份心，对我来说已是极大的恩德了。"穆远低声说，"还请殿下莫要耽搁了时辰。"  
他转过身去，留给宁成瑾一个单薄的背影，从层叠的被褥和中衣的间隙中露出一小截短短的腰线来，抿紧着，小心翼翼地维持着力量。他在努力卸下自己的防备，以求博得景王殿下的信任。  
宁成瑾鬼使神差一般地伸手搭在穆远的背上。突如其来的热度，使穆远身上一颤。  
"殿下--"  
"穆远--"  
两人同时开口，最终只有宁成瑾说："我走了，你……好自为之。"  
他小心翼翼地收回手，转身，拂衣而去。  
指尖还残留着对方的体温。  
门闩上，掩去满室月光。黑暗中一切归于岑寂。  
穆远睁着眼睛却是再睡不着了。他扯着被子坐在黑暗里，自言自语道："……殿下，穆远有个不情之请。我愿与你同去东海，不知殿下可允？"  
黑暗中他兀自笑了笑，反正，没有人看见，没有人听见，也就没有人知道。

景王帅三万灵羽军，半夜离开洛阳城。  
纵使快马加鞭，星夜兼程，到达华亭已经是十二日之后了。宁成瑾要做的第一件事，便是同华亭水师统领袁桐交接。  
"末将见过景王殿下。"  
"免礼。"宁成瑾眯了眼睛看着这位水师统领，他还是第一次到这么南的地方（虽然也不是特别南），温暖湿热的海风吹得他痒痒的，"本王奉旨前来，以襄助袁统领平定海寇。不过本王对这海上之事，不甚了解。一切，还是要以袁统领为主啊，本王不过是个陪衬。"  
袁桐跪拜行礼："末将不敢，一切以殿下决策为上。"  
"哦？"宁成瑾冷笑，"那我这个殿下的决策，就是一切听袁统领行事。人我也带来了，三万灵羽军，都是京中精锐，尽数交给袁统领暂管。依袁统领之见，这海寇一事，何时能够了结啊？"  
"这--"先前只知道这位景王是陛下最宠爱的弟弟，没想到说起话来这么刺，真真是甩得一手好锅。袁桐只得硬着头皮道："这、这总需要一段时日--"  
"那，本王便拭目以待了。"

更深。  
华亭的春天比洛阳要暖和些。营房靠着海，夜里能听见海浪拍打礁石的声音。宁成瑾和衣而卧，有些难以入眠。  
今晚没有桂花糕。  
小时候，宁成瑾听宫里的教养嬷嬷说，养成一个习惯，须得把一件事重复二十一日。可这短短十天，他就已经给穆远惯出习惯了。  
也没有"遥之"的信笺。  
宁成瑾暗暗警告自己，别太把别人所谓的"真心"当回事。世间绝不乏薄情之人。  
跟着又想到他那皇兄，天高人远，也许自己真的能远走高飞也说不定……  
正值胡思乱想之际，帐外忽然一阵喧扰。宁成瑾掩了外衣走出去，看见是几个杂兵打着火把在营房间跑动。他随手拦下一个问："发生了什么事，这般大惊小怪？"  
那小兵神色慌乱，舌头打结："我、我也不知道啊！方才，好像是傅师爷的人抓到了一个奸细，是袁统领的什么人，两边吵了起来……"  
宁成瑾皱眉，不成体统！  
来之前他也对华亭的布防略有了解。这位袁统领袁桐，因为有个叔父在京中做了从三品的大官，靠着家族恩荫才上位。他在水师中浸淫十余年，不能说一点本事也无，但本人又确实好大喜功，又善于逢迎、欺软怕硬，军中众人多有侧目。  
而这位傅师爷傅灵则十分有趣，他家原是当地渔民，熟悉海上周边情况，给华亭水师做过好几次向导，偏生那几次出海都遇上些波折，靠着傅灵出的点子才一一化解。一来二去，傅灵干脆入了行伍，也不上阵拼杀，而是以师爷的名头治军，或是参谋战事。他为人风趣，又不像袁桐那样端着架子，和军士们十分亲近。这两年，傅灵声名壮大，隐隐有和袁桐分庭抗礼之意。  
外事未攘，内患又生……现下正是一致对外之际，两边人马却掐了起来，军营里先乱了！甚至没有人来同他通报，还把他这个京城来的王爷放在眼里吗？

傅灵有些头疼地看着面前的两个人。  
其一，被用麻绳粗暴地捆起来，躺在地上的少年，肤色是海边渔民常见的黧黑，不过十五六岁的年纪。也许是绳子捆得难受，少年眼睛里泛着泪花，不停地挣扎，口中呜呜咽咽说着听不清的话。从他的五官轮廓来看，像是个东瀛人。  
另一，戴着半张银白的面具遮住眉目，长发高束，整张脸只露出一个弧度凌冽的下颌来。这人负手而立，站在营帐正中，有几人想要上前制住他，都被斥退回来。方才也正是此人，抓住那捆缚着的东瀛少年闯入，说是抓住了细作。  
傅灵简直要抓狂。他原本正在和袁桐那只铁公鸡扯皮，商量军粮分配，突然有一个不速之客从天而降。袁桐那不争气的，被吓得滚到角落里抱着书架瑟瑟发抖，他一嚎，半个营的兵都乱了。还希望今天从京城来的那个什么王爷别被惊动才好。  
袁桐缩到后头去，傅灵只能硬着头皮上，对面具人道："这位……兄弟，敢问您何以认定，此人是细作？"  
面具人微微一抬下颌："这人混在送鱼的车里进来，一直藏匿在伙房之中，直到深夜才出来冒头，鬼鬼祟祟，十分可疑。"  
傅灵无语，敢情您也潜伏了一整天，再加上您这幅打扮，到底谁更可疑啊喂！  
面上却还是赔笑道："兄弟仗义出手，我们自然十分感激，只是出家人不打诳语，当兵的不说谎话，傅某也不同兄弟客套，实在是尚有一事相求……"  
面具人说："但说无妨。"  
傅灵见他答应得爽快，想了想道："还请兄弟以真面目示人。"  
带着面具，必然是容貌有不得见人之处，不过看此人行事磊落，与其追问他的身份来历、如何抓到细作，不如以此为突破口切入，免得自己落尽下风。  
那面具人迟疑了一下。傅灵心中一喜，果然有文章！却假意劝说："抱歉，如果实在不方便的话……"  
"不必。"面具人冷冷说着，一边把面具摘下。  
看见他的容貌，傅灵吃了一惊。这人生得真是……天人之姿不过如此吧。不过他还没来得及吃更多的惊，景王殿下已经不顾门口侍卫的阻拦，一掀帘子进了帐。  
袁桐先扑过去："景王殿下您听我解释……"  
傅灵也跟着行礼："参见景王殿下。"  
不过景王却根本看都不看他们二人一眼，径直走过去，问那摘了面具之人："你怎么来了？"   
这人脸色微微发白，正是穆远。他惨然一笑："景王殿下。"  
宁成瑾避开他的视线，转头对傅灵说："你们都退下，这事情我来处理。"  
袁桐道："可是景王殿下，这人来历不明啊！若不审问清楚……"  
傅灵赶紧拉了拉他的衣袖止住他，恭谨道："殿下英明，我们便不打扰殿下--"  
人都退了出去，帐中只剩下宁成瑾、穆远同那东瀛少年三人。灯影摇晃，宁成瑾头痛扶额："说吧，怎么回事。"  
"我……"穆远看着地上那人，搬出了之前同傅灵的说辞，"这人傍晚时分混在送鱼的车里进来，一直藏匿在伙房里，直到深夜……我觉得可疑，就截住了他。结果他神色慌张，更加印证了我心中疑虑。最重要的是……"  
穆远走过去，翻开那少年的衣领，锁骨下缘赫然是一只玉面狐狸的纹身图样。  
"这是什么？"  
"此乃'文狸'--是一个存在于朝堂之外，自诩'替天行道'的组织。"  
宁成瑾不以为意："那也不过是个江湖帮派而已。"  
"并非如此，"穆远苦笑，"'文狸'行事，目无国君尊长，而且并不像江湖中人以钻研武学、提升功力为要，他们流窜四海，不止于我大宁国土，而是唯恐天下不乱，四处生非……"他顿了顿，补充道："先前的安史一战，也有文狸的踪迹。"  
宁成瑾一怔："为何，我竟……"全然不知。  
穆远道："其实这孩子潜入得很成功，若不是我刚好警惕，只怕……"  
"你方才说，是在伙房里发现了他？他是否可能在兵将饮食中下毒下药？"  
穆远脸色瞬间变得惨白："若果真如此……这人今晚投下毒药，明早毒发，入侵时间应是--明天上午！"  
宁成瑾霍然掀开帐帘走出去，对袁桐和傅灵道："紧急战备！"


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
　　一日浴血奋战，海水都被鲜血染成绛紫。夕阳的余晖照着残破的舰船，总算是胜了。毕竟有穆远在。虽然其人看起来是清清冷冷模样，一走上战场就成了杀伐果决的将军。宁成瑾思量再三，还是将穆远到来之事告诉袁桐傅灵二人，只说穆远前来是皇上的密令，为了麻痹敌人。袁、傅二人不疑有他，宁成瑾自己心里却是惴惴：他自己还是一事无成，不过是靠穆远打赢的仗，心里有些郁闷。  
　　“景王殿下？”  
　　宁成瑾独自一人站在海角山崖下。此处是一个人迹罕至的湾口，古战场的遗迹。礁石被浪拍打着，岸边铺着细细的白沙，沙里半埋着白骨，沉默地诉说着这里在过去曾经经历过的悲欢离合。潮水涌上来，又退却。宁成瑾一回头，穆远将一件披风披在他肩上。  
　　“海边风大，殿下小心着凉……”  
　　宁成瑾蓦地抓住他搭在自己肩上的手，用上好些力气，没让他抽回去。闭上眼睛，白日里那些厮杀时血肉横飞的场景就又浮现出来。穆远像是看出他因此而颤抖，上前一步轻轻揽着他的肩：“生死有命。殿下不必自责，再如何也是臣的错，是臣指挥失当……”  
　　心里没来由地一阵烦躁。但穆远是何等敏锐之人，将头埋在他的颈侧亲了一口。  
　　……操。  
　　宁成瑾不愿承认，自己居然被这个有些孩子气的举动安抚到。一种心绪下去了，另一种心绪又悄然浮起。穆远微红着脸走到他面前，明明比自己还要高一些，却俯下身。  
　　亲吻。  
　　宁成瑾没有推拒他，甚至从容地躺倒在沙地上，后背硌着森森的白骨。穆远认定一件事情做起来就毫不含糊，而且一回生二回熟，他跪坐在宁成瑾身上，修长有力的双手将他的肩按在沙滩上。舌长驱直入，真不愧是征战沙场的将军啊，接吻时和他作战的风格像极了，甚至说得上有些凶残。宁成瑾几乎被他亲得喘不过气来——穆远察觉到了，舌头退出一点，开始细细勾勒着他的唇线。  
　　腥咸的海风自耳畔吹过。穆远说：“要做么？”  
　　甚至没有宁成瑾的回答，穆远只是维持着跨坐的姿势，一手抵在他的胸口，另一手开始解衣。因为是临时过来，穆远只穿了方便的轻甲，很好解开。暮色里露出他比常人都白一些的皮肤与腹部隐约的肌肉线条，还有几道纵横交错的早已愈合的伤口。  
　　宁成瑾抬手按过去，穆远蹙眉，而后笑道：“旧伤，入不了殿下的眼。”  
　　他坐在宁成瑾两腿之间，已经脱得赤条条的。见宁成瑾神色淡淡，他便又笑一笑。穆远原本不常笑，一笑起来便仿佛冰雪消融，遑论这笑容里还带着一点忧愁。穆远抓着宁成瑾的手向自己身后探去：“……殿下，帮我把后面的东西取出来吧。”  
　　手指摸到那处，宁成瑾触到一把小小的流苏穗，穗子从手指的缝隙间划过去，轻轻搔弄着穆远的会阴处，让这人忍不住呻吟起来。用力将穗子连同里面的东西一起拽出来，只听得“啵”的声响，手心落下一个鸭蛋大小的玉石坠子，湿淋淋的满是淫液。后穴骤然一空，那小嘴儿失落落地往回缩，滴答滴答冒着水。  
　　宁成瑾摸了一手透明的淫液，往穆远胸前一抹，嗤笑道：“你可真是个浪货，就这个坠子，满足不了你吧。”  
　　“殿下说的是。”穆远咬着唇说，“殿下可满足得了臣么？”  
　　他满面荡漾着春潮，但迎接他的却只是一两声嗤笑。宁成瑾一副旁人见惯了的懒散神色，在这夕阳下微微勾起的眼角带有嘲讽。这位景王殿下，心里转着穆远想不到的心思——他不想就这样把自己的心交出去。他厌恶自己的所作所为，又对发生的这一切冷眼瞧着，乐不可支。  
　　这片海滩曾是古战场，白沙里埋着千百年前的兵士尸骨。宁成瑾随手抓起一根只剩下半截的骨头，在穆远的臀尖轻轻拍打几下。那半截白骨久经风吹日晒，边缘已经脆弱得很，一敲就簌簌掉落下白色的齑粉。  
　　宁成瑾将白骨举到穆远面前，似笑非笑地望着他：“我就用这个满足你，可好？”  
　　穆远脸色骤然发白，然而不等他开口说些什么，粗糙的白骨硕大的前端在他会阴处碾了两下，饱蘸了他先前流出的淫水，从他后穴中硬生生挤了进去。他喉咙中爆出短暂而急促的尖叫，情欲、羞耻与恐惧在他的心里交错着燃烧起来。宁成瑾捏着白骨折断处缓缓推进穆远的身体，餍足地欣赏着穆远脸上复杂的神情，忽而又倾身吻上穆远的嘴唇。  
　　他泄愤一般地撕咬着，直到将对方可怜的双唇咬出血来。穆远仰着头跪坐在宁成瑾身上，只觉得全身的血液都集中到后穴，全身的力量都压在那半截白骨之上。  
　　“殿下，不要了，不要了啊——”  
　　穆远哭叫着摇头，仙人般的风姿尽失了，却别有一种媚态，像莲花跌进脂水里。宁成瑾叼着他脖颈上的一层薄皮，手中白骨急速抽送着，并不完全拔出，和着淫水“噗嗤噗嗤”的响动，每次都翻出一点艳红的嫩肉来。   
　　“从形状和大小来看，这应当是人的肱骨。”宁成瑾在他耳后舔一下，“你不是要做我的股肱之臣吗？”  
　　猛然间白骨顶到某一点，让穆远瞬间绷直了身体。宁成瑾如何不知这正是他的敏感之处，恶作剧地按了好多下。随后他丢掉手中的白骨，扶着自己早已挺立的阳物，按着穆远的腰坐下去。  
　　穆远的后穴咬得他很紧，像是有成千上万张小嘴儿紧紧吸附着他涨大的柱体。宁成瑾一拍穆远的臀肉：“自己动总会吧。”  
　　穆远呜呜地呻吟着，也不知是应承还是不应承。但宁成瑾又拧了一下他的臀肉，他只得上上下下地动起来。宁成瑾的东西在他身体里又热又硬，几乎能感觉到它在突突跳动着，两个人仿佛是呼吸相连。有一种奇异的感觉同时出现在他们心里：都感受到彼此潜伏在滚热身体下的悲伤情绪。  
　　海风吹着，海水涨起来。细碎的白骨漫过他们身侧又从容退却。宁成瑾刚刚射在了穆远身体里，一手像抚摸爱犬那样从他的颈窝顺着脊椎线抚摸下去，另一手捧着他的脸颊细细密密地啄吻。穆远刚才哭得眼眶通红，此刻却又没什么表情，依稀是冷静自持的模样。  
　　他们都知道，今晚发生的一切，不过是一个荒唐又短暂的梦境罢了。


End file.
